


you've hurt me

by matchacheesecake



Series: dialogue prompts [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacheesecake/pseuds/matchacheesecake
Summary: Rami and Joe break up so Rami can pretend to date someone else.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: dialogue prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470746
Kudos: 2





	you've hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt “I can only blame myself.”

They break up when Rami agrees to be in a relationship for publicity.

Joe can’t deal with seeing Rami pretend to date someone else. He understands why Rami wants to do it. It’ll give him good attention and it will help his career.

But he can’t let himself be pushed to the side like that.

It hurts. But it has to be done. 

Joe still supports him during the press tour. But as awards season begins, it becomes harder. He doesn’t like seeing someone else walk by Rami’s side. That should be his honor. He doesn’t like seeing Rami kiss someone else or hold their hand. He doesn’t like hearing Rami talk about his affection for someone else. He should be talking about Joe.

The break up is hard. But it’s even harder to see Rami go through the biggest moments of his life and not seem to be as hurt as Joe is by the break up.

“You never cared, did you?” Joe asks. 

“I did,” Rami insists.

Joe doesn’t believe him.

It’s hard to believe him when Rami seems so happy elsewhere.

Joe tries to move on. He’s happy to see Rami win an Oscar and to start getting better roles. But it still hurts when he looks at him. 

Eventually, Joe finds someone else to date. They’re nice and funny and the complete opposite of Rami.

Except, right when he finds someone else, Rami ends his publicity contract. He shows up at Joe’s door one night.

“It’s over,” he says. 

“What is?” Joe asks confused. He’s alone tonight which he is thankful for.

“My relationship,” Rami says. “Can we talk?”

Joe shuts the door a tiny bit. He doesn’t want to let Rami inside. He doesn’t have that right anymore. “No, I don’t think so.”

Rami looks surprised. Joe tries to stay strong.

“I’m seeing someone,” Joe explains. 

Rami looks devastated. “I guess I can only blame myself. Are you happy?”

Joe considers his answer. “Yes,” he says, but he doesn’t mention that no one will ever make him as happy as Rami. 

“Then I’m happy for you,” Rami says. He looks like he’s trying not to cry.

Joe’s heart breaks, but he bids Rami goodbye. He wants to run after Rami and take him back, but he can’t break down now. Rami hurt him and Rami needs to face the consequences of his actions.

Maybe one day they can go back to where they were, Joe thinks. But that will be a long way off. Joe needs time to heal and Rami needs time to think over what he’s done.


End file.
